


The Great Scheme

by LeyaBell



Series: For The Greater Good [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Good Tom Riddle, Grief/Mourning, Manipulative Dumbledore, Memory Charms, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyaBell/pseuds/LeyaBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore does not want to rule the world. He just wants everybody acting exactly like he thinks they should act. Well, maybe he should have written a book instead, because not everyone is willing to follow the self-proclaimed leader of the light.</p>
<p>This is the prologue to the main part of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this little project of mine. Got this little plot bunny in my head and my good friend and kind-of-beta urged me to write it down after I told her the basic concept, so here is the Prologue to the main part, which will be a different story.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Nothing apart from some of the plot ideas and some characters is mine, sadly. I'm just pulling a Dumbledore and make them play out my own story.

They were dead and gone. Just like that. And whose fault was it? The damn rat had been the leak they had been looking for the whole time. Severus eyed the liquor cabinet in the corner of the study. No he needed to keep his thoughts clear…

There was a knock on the heavy wooden door.

“Come in.” Severus was wondering who would come to him in the dead of night. _With everything that has happened today it could be Salazar Slytherin himself for all that I care_.

“Severus? Are you alright?” was the gentle response. _Ah well, not quite Salazar Slytherin but close enough_.

“As well as can be expected Tom.” He croaked out. Why was his throat so raw?

The other man strode over to the fireplace and stared into it. They both stayed silent for a few minutes both lost in their thoughts, in their memories.

“Do you know what happened to young Harold?” The silence grew tense around them. When Severus had gone to check on the Potters he had found the dead bodies of James and Lily but he had seen neither hide nor hair from Harry.

“Dumbledore must have taken him after he killed James and Lily. I do not know where he is now. But he would not harm the child, at least not yet. He needs him alive for his followers to believe the prophecy.” After a short moment of silence he continued: “Have you seen the mutt? He was not at the meeting tonight and I do not want to imagine what the foolish Gryffindor will do when he finds out that Pettigrew ratted the Potters out.”

Tom looked up from the flames. He had a pensive look on his face. “Take Lucius with you and find him. Knock Black out and lock him up for all I care but we cannot lose him too!” His eyes had started to glow red in the firelight. Gone was the gentle caring man that was Tom Riddle, in front of Severus stood now the dangerous and dark Lord Voldemort.

Looking his Lord dead in the eye Severus nodded and left his study to floo Malfoy Manor.

~

Tom, now back in his right mind, stared back into the flames for a moment while thinking about their next course of action. Why had Dumbledore done this? Why declare Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, declare this little boy the defeater of Lord Voldemort? He wasn’t dead so why tell the whole wizarding world he had been vanquished? Everybody would let their guards down, perfect for him to attack… Surely Dumbledore wasn’t so naïve to believe that he would give up just because some of his most loyal followers had been killed? All the possibilities were giving him a headache. _That has to be the old goat’s evil plan; he wants to give me an aneurysm_.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he left his husband’s study. He needed some sleep before organizing a meeting for tomorrow.

Walking through the dark halls of Springriver Mansion he stopped in front of a door. He opened it silently and looked through the crack. The moon illuminated the small child lying in the four-poster bed, her long dark hair rumpled from sleep. Tom stepped into the room, and just watched her sleep.

Miranda was their little angel. She would turn six in a little over two weeks. Not many knew she even existed or who her parents were. It would be too dangerous. Only his Inner Circle knew about her and he intended on keeping it that way. Well, his Inner Circle and Miranda’s surrogate mother Marlene, but she was under an unbreakable vow, which had to be enough for now.

Kissing her forehead softly he tucked her in and left the room with a short look over his shoulder. _I promise to keep you safe my little angel. Always_.

~

“What can Dobby do for Master Severus?” The little elf with the big eyes looked up at him as he stepped out of the fireplace.

“I am here to speak with Lucius. Could you tell him I am here to see him, please?”

“Of course! Dobby be right back!” With that the elf was gone and Severus hoped that someone had already told the Malfoys what had occurred earlier that night; he did not want to waste any time before going after the mutt.

“Master Lucius be in his study, sir!” A loud pop signaled the return of the elf who was now once again looking at him expectantly.

“Thank you. I will find the way on my own.” Without another word to Dobby, Severus strode out of the receiving room and hurried through the large manor, coming to a halt in front of a heavy wooden door. He knocked and entered the room after hearing the short “Come in!” from the other side of the door.

“I take it you were already informed of what happened?” Severus didn’t waste time on a greeting seeing the nearly empty wine bottle on Lucius desk.

Lucius only nodded once and then drained the remaining contents of his wine glass. Then he motioned to retrieve another glass for Severus but he interrupted him.

“I am afraid that will have to wait Lucius. We have to find the mutt first. Maybe the wolf too if I think about it…”

“Why? What do you mean? Don’t they know yet?”

“Oh I am pretty sure they know, but the mutt wasn’t at the meeting tonight and so Tom asked me to go and find him before he finds out about that rat and does something he will regret.”

“Right. Where should we start?” Lucius had gathered some parchment to write out a short plan on how to work this out. He did not like being unprepared for a mission.

Severus chuckled at his half-brother’s need for control but sobered quickly. This was serious. “As it’s not a full moon I believe he and the wolf should be at Shadowfield Chateau. Or at Grimmauld Place.”

“What if Black, or even both of them, is already going after Peter?”

“Well, if Black has taken off alone, Lupin should be able to trace his friend by scent if we get close enough. With both of them gone… we would have to look for them by following Peter’s trail and hope we will not be too late.” Severus was frowning, in his mind already thinking of possible hiding places for the traitor. Which were quite a lot.

With a last glance on his parchment Lucius grabbed another and scribbled a short note, presumably for Narcissa. “Then I think we should be going.” They both left the study and headed back to the receiving room.

“Should we take chances and just go to Shadowfield Chateau or split up and cover both?” Lucius inquired.

“I think we should take the chance. We will need both of us if it comes to keeping them inside either place.” Severus answered after a short moment.

Reaching the fireplace Lucius handed Severus the floo powder and smirked as Severus arched an eyebrow in question. “By all means, dearest brother of mine, I do not have a death wish. I am at the wrong end of a Black-wand often enough.”

Severus barely resisted rolling his eyes but took the offered powder and threw it into the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it.  
> On a more serious note, I don't know if I can keep updating regularly. I have some real life issues with a family member in the hospital right now, so go easy on me, ok?
> 
> But now, onwards with the story!

The receiving room at Shadowfield Chateau was dark, silent and empty.

“Where is the house elf?” Lucius asked into the silence. Suddenly they heard a loud crash from one of the upper floors. Sharing a short look they both drew their wands and made their way upstairs.

“No Master Sirius cannot leave! You are not to go after the traitor! Master Remus told Fipsy to make sure you stay in the Manor!” The high squeaking but muffled voice of an elf alerted them that they had to be near the source of all those noises.

“Let me out!” Came the muffled shout from inside a set of rooms to their left.

Lucius looked at Severus expectantly. Severus could not resist the eye rolling this time but knocked on the door nonetheless.

“Mutt, are you in there?” A short moment of silence followed.

“Severus? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

“We came here to make sure you would not do something gryffindor-ish and take off after the rat. Tell me, where is the wolf?” At the mention of the rat Sirius had started to rage again, so he didn’t hear the question concerning Remus’ whereabouts.

With a sudden pop a small elf was in front of the door. “Master Remus being in the library Master Severus, Master Lucius. He told Fipsy to keep Master Sirius inside his rooms!”

“Thank you Fipsy. Would you tell Remus we are here to talk to him and we will be in the library shortly?” Lucius asked the elf. With a short nod and a curtsey she left them. A moment later they could hear her squeaking at Sirius again. They took that as a cue to leave and headed for the library.

The door was already ajar so the two wizards let themselves in and glanced around in order to locate their friend. They found him behind some of the bookshelves in a window seat looking into the night sky and sipping a cup of, presumably, hot chocolate. “I just can’t understand why he has to be so angry. We just lost our best friends, can’t he just calm down for a moment?” Remus had not turned around as he spoke. His voice was heavy with tears.

“It’s probably how he tries to express his grief-“Lucius started to say but was cut off by a snort from Lupin. “Yeah, more like suppressing. He didn’t even talk to me since we heard the news!”

After a short moment of silence Severus sighed and said: “I go and try to knock some sense into him.” Without waiting for a response from the other to he left the library, muttering under his breath about “foolish, impulsive, insensitive Gryffindors”.

~

Lucius walked closer to his friend and placed a comforting hand on Remus’ shoulder. “Do you know why he did it? Why go after them now? Why tell everyone Our Lord is dead?” Remus asked.

Lucius sat down opposite him and looked out of the window. “I don’t know. I think he will call for a meeting tomorrow.”

They settled into a comfortable silence and waited for Severus to return. Lucius pretended not to hear the quiet sniffles from Remus and Remus pretended not to notice how the Slytherin mask on Lucius face would slip once in a while.

~

When Severus stood before Sirius’ rooms again he waited and listened. It was quiet. He could hear the faint sound of muttering and what had to be pacing. He tried to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. “Fipsy!”

The elf popped up on his right. “What can Fipsy be doing for Master Severus?”

“Open the door for me and seal it again once I am inside.” Without waiting for an explanation, the elf opened the door and Severus stepped through.

He had heard correctly. Black was muttering under his breath while pacing in front of a small fireplace. The whole room was a mess. Broken pieces of furniture, sheets of parchment and ripped books littered the wooden floor. _Well, at least he seems to have calmed down a little_.

“Black!” Severus shouted to get Sirius attention. He looked up and his eyes wandered from Severus to the door through which the other had to have come through. He made a lunge for the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t move.

“Do not even try. You will not leave this room until you gained back some of your brain cells! As you never had that many to begin with it should not take you so long!” Severus sneered at the younger man. Sirius Black was literally the impersonation of a reckless Gryffindor, how Remus could tolerate him on a daily basis Severus would never understand. They had not been at school together for long with Lucius and him being seventh years already when the famous Marauders started their first year, but he had seen enough of them to ask himself time and again how this little rascal could possibly be the future Lord Black. _You thought the same about Potter and he turned out all right in the end, well more or less_.

A lump had formed in his throat as he started to think about James and consequently about Lily. They had become an item in their fifth year, after the almost attack of Remus as a werewolf on the full moon. James, Remus and Peter had turned their back on Sirius for nearly the whole school year for his idea of a prank. In the end they had reconciled, but not without copious amounts of groveling on Black’s part.

He had been so lost in his thoughts about his friends that he missed how Sirius started to shout and insult him. As he came back to himself he stood in front of a heaving Sirius Black who stared him dead in the eye and seemed to wait for Severus to say something.

With a deep intake of breath, _it will not help me to antagonize him further tonight, we can go back to that tomorrow_ , he started his little speech he had prepared on his way here.

“Be that as it may Black, I really thought you would be less of an idiot – Do not interrupt me! – Yes your friends died tonight! But did you even for one second think about the fact that they were not only your friends?! We ALL lost them tonight! Do you really think it will help to hunt the rat down tonight, so that you can wake up in Azkaban tomorrow?!” As Sirius made no move to interrupt him again Severus continued more calmly. “Instead of ranting and raging you should be down in the library to comfort your best friend. You should start to think about what you want to do with Harry. Don’t look at me like that Sirius! You are his godfather! Instead of wasting your time hunting the rat, which is under Dumbledore’s protection either way now, you should concentrate on finding Harry! He was not at his home when I arrived.”

Severus waited for his words to sink in. Some moments later Sirius focused his eyes on him again and whispered: “Harry’s alive?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end guys! Well the end of the exposition but it's an end nonetheless! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> No promises as to when I will be able to start uploading the main part due to real life royaly sucking right now, but I am still looking for pairings for some of the characters, so if you have ideas/wishes etc. just let me know :)
> 
> I am looking for a woman for Remus and I am still not sure about the pairings for the next generation (Harry etc.).
> 
> Enough for now, on with the story!

Severus and Lucius looked relieved at the two friends in front of them. Remus was sobbing silently at Sirius’ shoulder. Reluctantly Severus cleared his throat, he really wanted to go home and sleep but they needed to make sure everything was fine before they could leave.

Remus and Sirius looked up and seemed to be listening. “Sirius, why did you not know Harry is still alive?” Severus inquired. Remus gaped at him and then shifted his eyes between Severus, Lucius and Sirius back and forth before starting to sob again. But judging by the smile on his tearstained face they were tears of joy. Sirius took pity on his friend and answered Severus, silently vowing himself to explain everything to Remus later. Both older men looked dead on their feet and he was sure they both wanted to get back to their families to make sure they were safe.

“We received Barty Jr.’s Patronus; he only mentioned that Dumbledore had found the Potters and that they all were dead. Then it dispersed, we did not think about inquiring further, we were both to… eh, shocked.” Sirius had the decency to blush as he remembered his outburst from before.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. _I told Tom the kid is hopeless. With his inability to decide between important and unimportant facts it truly is a wonder he managed to get into_ _Ravenclaw_. “Well, I hope you will not storm off tonight and maybe try to get some sleep instead. Tomorrow will not be a very… pleasant day.”

The men wished each other a good night and Lucius and Severus walked back to the fireplace they had arrived in. While Shadowfield Chateau was beautifully decorated and had a lot of history, both were not interested in staying there any longer.

Lucius thoughts went to his son Draco, just a month older than Harry, and his wife Narcissa. Even though Dumbledore had decided on a child for his prophecy they still weren’t safe. He looked over at Severus. The man looked so tired.

Severus thoughts went in similar directions as his brother’s. Although Dumbledore didn’t know about Miranda she would always be in danger. And Tom. The man might be the most powerful wizard alive, but Severus would still do anything to protect his little family.

“You should come by some time you know? Father always asks about you.” Lucius broke the comfortable silence between them.

“I know. Miranda always asks when we will visit ‘Grandpa ‘Braxas’ again.” Severus answered with a quiet chuckle. “Maybe next Sunday for lunch? Depending on Tom’s plans of course. Give father my regards, would you?”

“I will.” Lucius smiled at his half-brother. It had come as quite the shock to the wizarding world that shortly after Lucius’ mother had died his father had brought another woman to the manor, accompanied by a small boy. He was so bruised and dirty he did not immediately recognized him as his classmate and fellow Slytherin Severus Snape. It seemed that Abraxas had had an affair with the oldest daughter of Lord Prince. As his honor dictated him he would have had to marry her as she became pregnant but as he was already married to Sylvia Avery he couldn’t.

They agreed that Eileen would marry a squib son of a lower-ranking pureblood family so the child would not be illegitimate. As his father went to look for her and his other child after the death of Lady Malfoy he discovered the abuse they both had suffered at the hand of Tobias Snape and consequently took them in. Severus and his mother both had shed the name Snape and took on the name Prince again. After Severus’ Grandfather’s death he had become Lord Prince shortly after graduating from Hogwarts.

“Lucius? Is everything all right?” Severus inquired. Lucius blinked at him. He had zoned out and had not even noticed that they had come to a halt in front of the fireplace. He really must be tired.

“Yes. I shall ask Cissa if she would be alright with lunch next week and I will see you tomorrow?” Lucius asked with one eyebrow arched in question.

“That would be best I think. Goodnight Lucius.” Severus nodded and stepped into the hearth stating “Springriver Mansion!”.

Lucius waited for a moment for the flames to die down again and followed with “Malfoy Manor!” and the thought of the comfort of his warm bed and his wife’s embrace.

~

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and spelled away the soot on his robes before starting on his way to the master bedroom.

Unconsciously mirroring his husband’s actions a few hours prior he opened the door to Miranda’s room and peered inside. She was still tucked in but her favorite plushy had fallen of the bed. Severus picked the teddy bear up and tucked it in next to his daughter, who immediately snuggled up to it. He smiled at her. The bear had been a gift from her godmother Lily. It had shared her crib and later her bed since the day Miranda was born.

He sighed. That was another conversation he dreaded. He had no idea how they should tell their little angel that she would never see her ‘Aunti Lily’ again.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead he left her room and closed the door softly behind him. He continued on to their bedroom.

As he opened the door he feared that his husband had not gone to bed but instead already started on a plan in his study. He sighed in relief as he saw the familiar shape of Tom in their bed. It had taken him a long time to teach the other man that he had to take care of himself too. He would have worked himself into the ground by now if he had continued in the pace he had started. The man was too compassionate for his own good. Severus smiled fondly as he slid under the covers and Tom snuggled up to him like Miranda had snuggled up to her Teddy.

~

Dumbledore sat in front of the fireplace in his office at Hogwarts and smiled. Everything was coming together rather nicely.

He was a little tipsy but he could not have said no at the party the staff had organized in celebration of the Potters and their sacrifice. Everyone had toasted “To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!” and he had smiled at them, laughed and celebrated with them.

No need to correct them. _Of course he would live; no one tried to kill him after all_. He had to snort on the pathetic attempts of James and Lily to fight him. _If that is all that your most loyal followers are capable of Tom you should really fear for your life._

He got out of his chair and made his way over into his quarters, it was time for the next stage in his plan and he needed all his wits for it to work, Tom wasn’t an idiot. _On the other hand he thought he could take it on with me; maybe he isn’t that clever after all._

Settling down in his bed he picked up the book on memory charms he had found in Knockturn Alley. He had had the feeling it would come in handy in his plans.

_‘Like wards can be keyed into a stone, a memory charm can be keyed into one person. Its effects can be described similar to the muggle method “hypnosis”. To wake up the person in the trance one only needs to perform the, during the trance agreed on, action or speak the words. With a memory charm though…’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the conclusion of the first part of 'For The Greater Good' has arrived!  
> I was able to finish this story as planned but I cannot make any promises for the next part as I am starting a new job next week and I still have to cope with the death of a family member so bare with me, ok? The story is outlined and notes are made but I haven't managed to write anything yet...
> 
> But now, onwards to the last chapter!

Badly suppressed giggling woke Tom far too early considering the time he went to bed the earlier night. But he had to smile nonetheless. _Three… two… one…_

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Time for breakfast!” The small frame of their daughter jumped onto the bed. Still in her nightshirt and her teddy under her arm she grinned from one ear to the other.

Tom sat up and started to tickle her. Severus next to him started to grumble but soon joined in on their little Sunday morning ritual.

“Good morning little angel. Did you sleep well?” Tom asked after they all had calmed down a bit and Severus made their wishes for breakfast known to the house elves.

“Yes Daddy! Did you sleep well too? You still look tired! You have to go to bed earlier!” Miranda scolded her father. Tom was thankfully not required to answer as Miranda was distracted with the arrival of their food.

Miranda had just picked up her fork and wanted to eat when Severus started to tickle her again. “Ah ah ah, what did I tell you? You have to take your potion first, every Sunday morning.”

“Oh man… but it tastes like sh-“

“Miranda Eileen Prince! Language!” Severus reprimanded her. Miranda pouted. “But Nympha’ is saying that all the time!”

Tom and Severus shared an exasperated look. _I think I need to have a talk with Andromeda. Again._ Tom was not looking forward that particular talk…

“Angel, you should know that just because someone else is doing or saying something it does not have to be right. Now, will you take your potion?” Severus handed her the small flask, containing not more than a mouthful of golden liquid.

Miranda eyed the bottle disdainfully but plucked it out of her father’s hand and gulped it down quickly. “Can I eat those pancakes now?” Making doe-eyes at her father had Severus rolling his eyes but he looked on fondly as she started to dig in. He and Tom followed on a more sedate pace.

They finished their breakfast a little earlier than usual; they still had a meeting to organize after all.

“Tilly!” Tom called for Miranda’s house-elf a little impatiently. They needed to figure out what Dumbledore was planning; fast. And they still needed to tell Miranda about what had happened yesterday…

“What cans Tilly be doing for Master Tom?” Tilly stood to the side of the bed and watched them curiously.

“Tilly, take Miranda to her rooms and help her getting dressed. After that you two can play a little until we tell you to come down, alright?” Tilly was nodding her head so fast that her ears made a loud flapping noise and her eyes had lit up at the prospect of being able to play with the littlest member of the Prince family.

Taking Miranda’s hand and leading her out of the master bedroom after her parents had kissed her goodbye, Tilly made a beeline to Miranda’s room. She had a feeling in her gut that she decidedly tried to ignore, because it was not a good feeling at all.

~

“Should I call the others while you prepare? It will take them some time to arrive.” Severus asked quietly as soon as the door had closed behind Miranda and Tilly.

“Yes that would be best. I don’t like this Sev’. I don’t like this at all. Something is wrong and I can’t do anything about it!” Tom hit the wall with his fist so hard it left a dent behind.

Severus enveloped him in a hug from behind and the slightly smaller male leaned back into his husband’s chest. “He is planning something and I can’t figure out what it is. All that he has done until now does not make the slightest bit of sense as I am still alive!”

“I know Tom, I know. But if someone can figure out what the old bumblebee is planning, it is you. Let's get dressed, we can call the others and see what they think on the matter.” Severus was walking into their closet to choose them some robes for the day while Tom stared out of the window.

“Call only the Inner Circle. I cannot appear clueless before my other followers. And I would like to see who out of the lower ranks has already attempted to change sides.” The dark look on his face promised pain to anyone who had dared to do just that. Taking the offered robes and changing into them, they made their way down to the ground floor of the manor and into the private meeting room.

~

Dumbledore chuckled. Tom was exactly doing what he wanted him to do. Call a meeting.

Peter had come to him as soon as his mark had started to burn and they managed to extract the coordinates out of the mark. And it hat cost Pettigrew not more than his left arm.

Now the Order lay in wait for the other death eaters to appear. Springriver Mansion, interesting. _Who would have thought Severus would claim his title. That was one misconception, but everything will end today either way!_

As soon as they heard the death eaters apparating in the Order members engaged them in a fight and Dumbledore entered the manor.

~

It seemed not all Death Eaters had appeared by apparition, some had flooed in or arrived early.

In the room before him stood Tom, Severus by his side, both shielding the ones behind them. He recognised the Malfoys, without their little brat, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

“Hello Tom, how are you?” He cast a silent _Homenum Revelio_ and was intrigued to find another marker on one of the upper levels. _Who is hiding up there?_

“What do you want Dumbledore?!” Tom snarled as he felt the spell being cast. With a short look to Severus he noticed that his husband had felt the same. They needed to act fast, or Miranda would not be safe ever again.

“For one I want to know who you are hiding upstairs.” The room fell quiet. Everyone in the room right now knew who was upstairs and cold fear swooped over Severus as he remembered the very weak Occlumency shields of Black.

Judging by the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes he had discovered the same. “Another secret you have been hiding from me and the world Severus? First you seemed to have claimed the title of Lord Prince and now you are having an illegitimate child with Marlene McKinnon. How very interesting.” It seemed Black had been able to hide at least parts of the truth. Severus was suddenly very glad that they had send Marlene out of the country after she had given birth.

“Leave my daughter out of this Dumbledore!” He snarled. It would not do for Albus to dig deeper into Black’s mind.

Dumbledore smirked “Watch me.” And suddenly he had popped out of the room. They could hear Miranda and Tilly screaming from upstairs but before they could leave the room Dumbledore was back with Miranda in his arms.

“I am sorry about your house elf Severus, but she stood in my way.” He softly caressed Miranda’s cheek what made her cry even more. “Hush there child, I will find a more… _suitable_ place for you.”

At that Miranda’s magic began to lash out as she trashed in the arms of this strange man who had killed her friend. Her hazel eyes turned red. Dumbledore was shocked but he recovered quickly and his smirk became even wider.

“Well, well. An Original. I am impressed that you managed to hide her for this long Severus.” Severus and Tom could do nothing more than gritting their teeth. Dumbledore conjured up a bundle of lavender and Miranda immediately started choking. After a short while she fell unconscious.

Without the child trashing around the others pointed their wands at Dumbledore again but you could see their hesitation in their eyes. No one wanted to take the risk of harming the child.

“Well, I think I will have to rearrange my plans according to those new discoveries. But I think I will manage just fine. Oh how they will hail me for finding the last of the seven Originals!”

Tom was barley restraining himself. Just the seemingly calm aura of his husband held him back. Suddenly they all were bound by two silent _Petrificus Totalus Tria_ and could only watch as Dumbledore fell in some kind of trance while chanting something barely resembling Latin.

Tom’s eyes widened in recognition. “NO!” He managed to scream before the world around him went black and the only sounds in the room were the six thumps of bodies hitting the floor and the loud ‘crack’ of apparition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave suggestions for pairings etc. in the comments, maybe I will be able to use some of them :)  
> And don't get too confused with the whole 'Originals' stuff, it will be explained in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am no native speaker so go easy on my grammar but tell me what you think about this story nonetheless ! Looking forward to hearing from you and I hope you have a nice day :3


End file.
